


My baby boy, so pretty for me

by ahgabounce



Series: 12 Days of Christmas with JJP [8]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, bottom jinyoung, possessive/ jealous jb, top jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: jaebum takes jinyoung lingerie shopping





	

**Author's Note:**

> i think someone prompted this so thank you for the prompt! sorry i don't keep track of who sends prompts ;-; if this was yours come claim it so i can credit it <3
> 
> honestly where's the christmas vibe in this fic ;-; i'm just using christmas as an excuse to bombard you guise with fics :')

“Daddy, can we go lingerie shopping? I want to look pretty for you…” Jinyoung stated out of nowhere, causing Jaebum to abruptly choke on his coffee, sputtering in disbelief. 

 

“Baby, you don’t have to...I love you for who you are, not what you look like.” Jaebum reached over, cupping Jinyoung’s hands in his. 

 

“But I  _ want _ to, daddy…” Jinyoung pouted, looking up at Jaebum miserably. 

 

So there they were, at Victoria’s Secret, picking out fancy lingerie for Jinyoung because Jaebum  _ wouldn’t  _ settle for second best. If Jinyoung wanted something, he’d get the best kind Jaebum could afford because he deserved it. And Jaebum was  _ rich. Really rich.  _

 

“Daddy, what do you think of this one?” Jinyoung held up a red lacy pantie that was so skimpy it looked like it’d barely cover anything. Jaebum gulped at the thought of Jinyoung in said panties, eyes darkening in arousal. “It’s good...try on whichever you want. I’ll buy you all of them as your christmas present.” 

 

At this, Jinyoung grinned, eyes crinkling up in that perfect smile of his. “Thank you, daddy!” He then grabbed a few other pieces to try before heading to the changing rooms. Jaebum followed him but stayed outside, anticipating how his  _ baby boy  _ would look in the lingerie he’d picked for himself. A thought crossed his mind and Jaebum quickly went to grab another set for Jinyoung to try, hurrying so he’d be back before Jinyoung was done changing. Unfortunately, he was a tad too slow as Jinyoung had finished wearing the first one already, poking his head out of the cubicle to ask Jaebum for his opinion when he realised that Jaebum was nowhere in sight. 

 

When Jaebum returned a few moments later, he was enraged to find Jinyoung peering out the door, half his body on display for everyone to see. “Jinyoung. What do you think you’re doing? Standing out here and showing everybody what’s only for me to see?” Jaebum scolded, pushing Jinyoung back into the cubicle and locking the door promptly. “What if someone else had seen you like this? Huh? Do you know what they could have done to you? Do you like showing others how pretty you get for me? Is that it?” Jaebum glared at Jinyoung, forgetting about the lingerie he’d wanted Jinyoung to try. Jinyoung avoided his gaze guiltily but Jaebum just lifted his chin, forcing Jinyoung to look him in the eye. “Tell me, why did you do that?” 

 

“...I was just waiting for daddy…” 

 

“With you looking so vulnerable and practically flashing everyone? This can’t do. You need to be punished. Right now.”

 

“But daddy, we’re in public…” Jinyoung uttered. 

 

“I guess you’ll just have to be quiet then. Or I’m not buying the lingerie for you.” Jaebum smirked, swiftly pulling down the pair of panties that Jinyoung had painstakingly worn, taking his time to coax it up his thighs to avoid ripping it. Jinyoung whined, “You didn’t even get a proper look yet..”

 

“Hush. Now suck.” Jaebum ordered, pushing his fingers into Jinyoung’s mouth and demanding him to coat them properly. When he deemed them wet enough, he removed them from Jinyoung’s mouth, bringing his fingers down to Jinyoung’s ass and pushing in without hesitation. Jinyoung lurched forward, bracing himself on the chair as he presented his ass to daddy. “Fuck, so hungry for my cock, aren’t you?” Jaebum tsked, bringing his hand down on Jinyoung’s ass. “That’s for being such a cockslut. And this,” he said, smacking his other buttcheek, “is for showing everyone what’s supposed to be only mine to see.” 

 

Jaebum started thrusting his fingers in and out of Jinyoung at a faster pace, scissoring them to stretch Jinyoung out for his cock. 

 

“F-fuck, I’m ready, daddy please fill me up with your big cock, fuck me-” 

 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do.” Jaebum pinched Jinyoung’s ass warningly, “and for ordering daddy around, I won’t let you cum.” Jaebum punctuated as he removed his fingers, spitting into his hand and spreading it on his cock before pushing into Jinyoung, eliciting a moan from the younger. He set a punishing pace, filling his mind with images of Jinyoung in the sexy lingerie to get him close. He gripped Jinyoung’s hips tightly, imagining how good he’d look in the seemingly innocent white thong he’d picked out for his baby boy, releasing into Jinyoung when he suddenly clenched around him, signalling that his orgasm was close too. Jaebum continued pounding into Jinyoung to ride out his own orgasm, pulling out when he felt that Jinyoung was about to cum. “No cumming until I say so, baby. We’ll finish this at home.” Jaebum smirked before picking up all the lingerie, leaving Jinyoung with his original clothes. “Change back. I’ll be waiting for you outside.” Jinyoung opened his mouth to protest but Jaebum beat him to it, “No buts, or we’re walking home.” Jinyoung didn’t want to endure the walk home as he was still painfully hard, so he kept his mouth shut and changed back into his clothes obediently.

 

Jaebum ended up buying all the lingerie Jinyoung had brought into the changing room with him, despite not being able to try it on. And the one he’d picked too, of course. How could he ever give up a chance to make Jinyoung look so pretty, just for him? He pictured Jinyoung wearing his favourite plug under the thongs, letting out a groan at the thought.  _ My baby boy, so pretty, only for me. _

 

Jaebum could barely pay attention on the drive home, regretting his decision of not calling his chauffeur as it would take a while for him to arrive and Jinyoung  _ couldn’t _ wait. Jaebum’s mind was filled with images of Jinyoung dressed up in sexy lingerie- all Jinyoung’s fault, by the way. He wanted to bang his head on the wheel so badly but Jinyoung was oblivious to his internal struggle, placing a hand on his thigh in an attempt to calm him down. “Daddy, are you alright?” Jinyoung asked, gazing at him worriedly. Jaebum had to shove his perverted thoughts out of his mind to answer Jinyoung, turning his attention back to the road after gritting out a “Just peachy.” Jinyoung just smirked before running his hand up and down Jaebum’s thigh, taking advantage of the situation to tease his daddy as daddy couldn’t deal with him while he was driving. Or so he thought. Jaebum suddenly swerved and pulled over at the side of the road, turning to face Jinyoung. “Baby, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna-” He was interrupted by a phone call, Jaebum pausing in his threat to answer his phone. His face darkened as the news was delivered to him, “Okay. I’ll be right there. Thanks.” 

  
Turning back to face Jinyoung, he apologised, saying he’d have to save the punishment for another day as something had cropped up at work. He sent Jinyoung back home, parting with a warning for Jinyoung not to touch himself while he was away, before driving off to his workplace. “You’d better not get yourself off without me...or you’ll really get it when I come back.” Jaebum said, looking into Jinyoung’s eyes sternly to reinforce the weight of his statement.  _ His baby boy wouldn’t disobey him, would he? _

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, please ^^ you don't need an account to leave kudos!
> 
> see you tmr with more smut ;) it'll be a continuation of this!
> 
> -Joy (ahgabounce)


End file.
